1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dispensing of hot beverages wherein a dry beverage base and a reconstituting medium therefor is mixed in a use container, the invention more particularly relating to an apparatus for dispensing a plurality of different beverages at a single dispensing station without product cross-contamination or contamination of the dry beverage bases by moisture and other contaminating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus capable of dispensing dry beverage base powders selectively into a cup for mixing therein with water also discharged into the cup by the apparatus are known in the art. The prior art further encompasses the provision of warm air circulation within a dry discharge apparatus for preventing hardening or moisture absorption by the powder material. The prior art further provides powder metering mechanisms, such as discharge augers, capable of discharging a predetermined quantity of a dry powder into a mixing container. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are exemplary of the prior art: 2,755,000, 3,364,959, 2,954,145, 3,531,019, 3,088,490 3,671,020, 3,195,588.
The prior art does not provide the particular combination of structural elements provided by the present apparatus, the present apparatus providing structure for accomplishing similar functions but which, by the particular nature of such structure, produces such similar functions in a dissimilar manner, the structure of the present apparatus being not heretofore available in or contemplated by the prior art. In particular, the present apparatus is capable of dispensing a plurality of dry beverage base powders selectively into a use container for mixing therein with a solvent or extraction medium, the particular structure of the present apparatus allowing high volume use thereof, the apparatus having a relatively large storage capacity for the several dry powders dispensed therefrom. Further, the stored dry powders dispensed by the present apparatus are maintained by the apparatus without contamination due either to environmental contamination, such as by moisture, oxygen, and the like, or by contamination with other dry powders stored within said apparatus.